Healing
by booklovur217
Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witcches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be there salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witcches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be there salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

Isabelle Taylor scrunched up her long, curly black hair before swiping mascara across her lashes that framed navy blue eyes. She pulled on a blue crop top and low rise jean shorts before running out of her dorm room to meet the boys.

Honk. Honk. "Come on Izzy! We'd like to get to the Dells tonight." Tyler yelled while sticking his head out of the Hummer's window. He was her best friend but he drove her nuts with his need to always be on time.

"I'm coming relax!" Isabelle ran the rest of the way to the car hopping in the back beside Pogue. "Where's Reid?" None of boys made eye contact before Caleb piped up:

"Probably messing around, playing pool at Nicki's he'll be here later." Caleb was like her big brother and ever since her parents had passed away in a plane crash when she was fifteen he'd been a source of guidance as well.

"Going a little risky with the shirt there Izzy, I don't want to have to let every guy know that staring at our girl won't be tolerated." Pogue joked pinching her side. He was her protector, willing to fight by her side in any situation.

They joked for the rest of the ride ribbing on each other until they parked in the woods and made their way up the cliff. It wasn't long before their fifth joined them.

"Hey there boys and Belle." And there was Reid Garwin the most complex person in Isabelle's life. She was by far the closest to him of all the boys, and even though they grew up together neither had fit into a sibling mold. She'd been in love with Reid since she was 9 years old. She was the Belle to his Beast, if he'd ever settle down. They'd been each other's first when they were fourteen and again numerous times throughout the years, the difference being Reid had been with half the Spencer and Public girls while Isabelle just waited. It was sick in a way, how she was there whenever he needed her, but she never felt the same about any other boys, and it's not like the sons let anyone else get close enough to try, they were all overprotective and Reid's jealousy put Pogue to shame.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a ride?" Tyler questioned.

"I had a few things to take care of." Reid replied as he made his way over. Isabelle felt Reid's arms wrap around her waist as he leaned over the cliff. "How's the party looking?"

"Don't know, we just got here." Pogue stated looking down as well.

"Well hell boys let's drop in." Reid stepped off the cliff holding Isabelle as both their eyes shown black.

Isabelle heard Tyler's hell yeah before watching as each boy made their way down.

"Reid! You can't keep using that much! We may be lucky to have Isabelle but you still have a month after you ascend before she does, you need to be careful!"

Reid nodded along, although all of them knew he wasn't really listening. They were all greeted by different members of Spencer while looking around for Pogue's girlfriend Kate. When the two first started dating Pogue had hoped there would be an instant kinship between Isabelle and Kate, but no such luck. It wasn't as if Isabelle didn't like Kate, Kate just didn't like how close the two were and how Pogue had put Isabelle in front of her numerous times. It was a rocky relationship that was tolerated for Pogue.

"-The Sons of Ipswich!" they caught the tail end of Kate giving their title to the new girl. She conveniently left out Isabelle probably hoping she'd disappear.

"Guys this is my new roommate Sara, Sara this is Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, my boyfriend Pogue Parry," she leapt into his arms at that point, "and Reid-".

Reid cut her off, unwrapping his arm from Isabelle as he moved in front of the new girl. "Garwin, Reid Garwin and Sara was actually my grandmother's name, you remind me of her a bit."

Caleb laughed while shaking his head at her frightened face. "You don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." Sara smiled at him while Reid moved back. Sara leaned around Caleb to wave at Isabelle who stood with an arm around Tyler behind the other boys. Sara waved while Isabelle smiled back.

"And I'm Isabelle; sorry if the boys give you any trouble they're still learning how to act in public." Sara smiled at the stunning and tiny black haired girl before being pushed back by an obnoxious red- head.

"Hey Caleb, how was your summer?"

"It was fine Kira." He leaned around her to smile at Sara who blushed. Meanwhile Isabelle pushed her way forward towards her detested roommate.

"I'm Kira,"

"Sara."

"From Boston Public? Tell me how does one get into Spencer from a public?"

"Give it a rest Kira, jeez."

The two glared at each other before widening their gap as Aaron Abbot pushed his way into the mix.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Isabelle took a step back as Aaron gave her a lecherous smile. In tenth grade he'd tried to get her into his bed, when even attempting to force her one drunken night didn't work out he'd spread around the school that they did numerous times and he'd always freaked her out since. Reid pulled her back against his side, Caleb standing firm on her other side as he glared at Aaron.

"We don't want any trouble Abbot, just take your girl and walk away."

"Awe but I just figured we could take Iz back with us, I mean the three of us are heading back to the same place and we all know she's a slut so she won't mind the extra people."

Reid's arm tightened and his hand curled into fists before Caleb cut in: "Back-off Abbot."

"You owe Kira an apology."

"Actually it's Kira who owes Sara the apology."

Todd piped up from behind Aaron, "You posers make me want to puke."

"Is that right!" Reid settled down as Caleb moved him back.

The new guy jumped in at this point pushing Caleb and Aaron back and turned to Kira, "you were being kind of bitchy, and you dude need to lay off the pretty girl." He was cut short as Todd threw up all over Aaron and the DJ cut off the music. "Dylan says three cop cars are headed this way on Old Dell Road!"

"Shit let's go!" Tyler and Reid each pulled one of Isabelle's arms as they all ran until they reached the forest.

Pogue with his arm around Kate spoke softly: "You need a ride?"

"I'm okay I came with Sara."

"I could use a lift actually." Chase stated while Sara smiled and offered him one.

"That was good timing with his friend puking on him, thought we were gonna go at it"

"Wasn't it though." Reid laughed as Tyler high fived him.

Isabella hissed under her breath, "You're an idiot Reid! Using with all of those people round, here I was hoping the blond stereotype wouldn't have fallen on you." Reid smirked reaching out to grab her but missing as she ran ahead.

Caleb laughed watching as she used to unlock Tyler's car and locking it straight after while Reid banged on the window. Tyler clicked the button unlocking it.

"No time Garwin, we gotta go." Caleb and Pogue hoped in on either side of Isabelle while Reid went to prove himself to Sara.

"Ignore him Izzy; he's just mad because he thinks you were flirting with Chase back there." Tyler stated.

Isabelle rolled her eyes leaning into Pogue as Reid used to start the car. "Move over!"" Reid shouted at Tyler as he opened the driver's door.

"It's my car!"

"Move over baby boy, now!" Caleb made the decision as Reid launched the car into drive.

"Shoot we gotta pull over guys." Caleb hissed.

Isabelle smirked at him leaning close while jeering, "That'll impress Harvard."

Caleb glared at the small girl before smirking, "might as well have some fun, cut across Marblehead."

The five teens cheered as they raced through the forest and smirked at seeing the upcoming ledge.

Pogue looked at Caleb, "It'll take all of us man." Caleb nodded all of their eyes turning black.


	2. Chapter 2

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

"Are you guys staying in the dorms tonight?" Isabelle asked Pogue and Caleb.

"Nah we're both heading home for tonight, but my parent left today for that Africa trip so come over in the morning, we'll chill before Nicki's." The group nodded at Pogue before making their way inside.

"Are you sleeping in our dorm tonight? I figured from Abbot's speech he'll be in yours." Tyler questioned watching as Isabelle scrunched her nose and nodded.

"I'll meet you guys up there I left a change of clothes in my bathroom cubby, I'm going to shower before bed."

"I'll guard the door." Reid smirked wrapping his arms around the 5'2 girl. "I insist." Isabelle scoffed before waving at Tyler and leading Reid over to the bathroom. She nodded her head and pointed to Sara who darted out the bathroom looking terrified.

"You okay Sara?"

She jumped before looking up at Reid, "God Reid you scared me! And no I think someone is in the bathroom. I felt something watching me."

"Well let's take a look shall we?" The trio entered the bathroom, Reid and Isabelle catching eyes as they felt the remains of power. "It looks clear to me, maybe it's just the spooky Spencer air getting to you?"

"Maybe that's it, would you walk me back to my dorm anyways? I'm still kind of freaked."

"Of course Sara. I'll be back in a few Belle."

The two exited the bathroom while Isabelle rolled her eyes and entered the frosted glass stall. She turned the water to hot before stepping under, enjoying it as it loosened her muscles.

"Lonely under there?" Reid called out as he sat down on the bench in front of the showers.

"I'm alright Prince Charming. So tell me, do you like her?"

"'Course not baby."

"Could have fooled me, you and Caleb were like a pack of hungry dogs."

"Isabelle…"

"I get it Reid; I mean it's nothing you're practically with a different girl every night."

"What about you making eyes at that new kid huh? If he doesn't back off I'll make him."

"Relax Reid; we barely looked at each other." Isabelle exited the stall dressed in one of Reid's thermals and boy shorts.

"I like when you wear my clothes." Reid kissed her before being pushed away as she brushed her hair.

She threw her towel in the basket and let Reid lead her back to Tyler's and his dorm. They lay down in his bed Reid wrapped his arms around her and she lay her head on his chest. "Sweet dreams Reid."

"I love you Isabelle, even if I don't always show it." Isabelle nodded before drifting off.

Time Skip

"C'mon Izzy don't be a baby."

"Excuse me Pogue but I'm pretty sure you haven't cooked ever. This could be poisonous for all I know."

"They're pancakes; they're not going to hurt you."

The boys laughed while Isabelle poker her breakfast again finally braving it she took a bite and smiled slightly.

"Not too bad Parry." He nudged her as he took another bite the usual banter surrounding the five as they ate.

"What's the plan for today boys?"

Caleb spoke up first already looking at his watch. "I've got to get the medicine to my dad so I'm heading off soon."

"Yah my bikes making a weird noise so I'm going to get that checked out." Pogue stated finishing up his plate.

"Ty and I are going to have a great day playing video games you wanna join?"

"Nope, but I will come to the garage with you Pogue make sure the mechanic doesn't miss anything."

"I hoped you'd say that, I've already got your leather and helmet on the bench."

The group cleaned their plates before promising to meet up at Nicki's that night.

Time Skip

"We're a little late I suppose Izzy."

"Well if the mechanic had just listened to me right off the bat we would have been done sooner."

Pogue laughed slinging his arm across her should before opening the bar's door. His eyes found Kate smiling at the new guy. She looked up at his entrance her face falling into a frown at Isabelle. He knew Kate wasn't found of the smaller girl. He didn't really get it but he supposed jealousy was always irrational; it was certainly striking him as he watched Chase charm his girl.

Isabelle smiled at everyone even going as far as to wave at Kate. Caleb pushed his chair back motioning to his lap when he realized there were no available chairs. "Thanks. How were your errands?"

"Same as usual, although Sara joined the trip today. I assume you spent the day arguing with Tony?"

"He knows I'm always right, he might as well just start listening to me off the bat." Caleb chuckled before seeing Sara's stare at their position. He scooted Isabelle off of his lap not wanting to give Sara the wrong impression and pointed at the pool table.

"Reid and Tyler are over there; go make sure they don't start any trouble."

Isabelle nodded, but realized it was an excuse as Sara and Kate shared a relieved look. Well, there goes her chance of making a female friend. Izzy watched as the three boys at the pool table blew the servers skirt up and rolled her eyes as Pogue collected the money.

"Hey guys." Pogue nodded kissing the top of her head as he made his way back to the table with his money and food.

"Hey Izzy, we're about to play Abbot you in?" At her nod the three made their way over to Aaron, Randy, and Boyd who were chalking their sticks. The game went fast the three children of Ipswich cleaning up, but that's when the fight started. They moved outside before it was broken up by Nicki. Caleb stood glaring at the three his eyes finally landing on Reid.

"You need to stop Reid! At this rate you won't even make it to Izzy's birthday."

"So what Caleb, it was pool, entirely harmless."

"I'm talking about last night you idiot, after the party."

"I didn't use after the party!" The two fought, Reid ending up in the bottles as Isabelle cut her eyes at Caleb.

"I was with him all night Caleb, but you're right someone is using but it's not one of us I felt the remnants in the school yesterday." Caleb leveled her with his serious stare before sighing he brushed a hand through his hair making his way back inside.

Pogue and Tyler already had Reid up but none of them were in the mood for having fun any longer. Pogue nodded at Isabelle. "My mom picked up your uniforms before she left, you may as well crash at my place tonight." Isabelle nodded hugging the other two goodbye before making her way to Pogue's bike while he said goodnight to Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

Sara and Kate sat eating breakfast while Kate explained the quintet to Sara. "All five of them are crazy close, but even within that they have different friendships. Caleb and Pogue are closer as the two oldest and the same goes with Reid and Tyler with each other. All of them are practically obsessed with Isabelle. I think it's a family thing because when I met Pogue's parents they seemed like the relationship between the boys and her was strongly encouraged. Also Reid and her are like the most messed up couple ever. He sleeps with every girl in Spencer and she won't even look at another guy and it's okay in the boys eyes as long as no one touches her. You'll see the more time you spend around them how she's their first priority."

"Wow calm down Kate you're sounding a little jealous to me."

"Just wait until you and Caleb get together and he blows you off last minute because Isabelle needed him." The girls changed the topic as they headed into class sitting in the row in front of Pogue and Caleb. They looked up as they heard a scuffle only to see Caleb and Pogue pulling Isabelle off the ground and Tyler dusting himself off. Clearly all three of them had raced for the aisle seat of the three left over and Reid had been the victor. Isabelle took the middle seat while Tyler glared at the two from his seat next to Heather the school's resident keener with a major obsession with him.

Isabelle flipped over her sketchbook planning to entirely drown out the class around her. Reid nudged her once everyone seemed to get up and pulled her backpack over his shoulder.

"I might as well take your books, not a chance I'll bring my own."

Isabelle shook her head at him as the three youngest headed off to their history class. They had five classes a day and lunch. Isabelle had English first with all of the boys, then the three youngest had history. All of them had lunch together before Isabelle and Caleb made their way to Calculus. Isabelle had biology alone before study hall with Caleb and Pogue. All five of them were on the swim team and had practice every other day. During class they decided to have some fun giving Isabelle's revamped Mustang a test drive at lunch. Isabelle texted Caleb telling him she'd meet him in the cafeteria before class.

"Let's go boys, were burning daylight." The three ran out of the building, Reid snatching the keys from Isabelle and they raced out of the gates. Breaking every speed law they flew through the forest road just making it back in time for Isabelle to meet Caleb at the cafeteria looking windblown and excited.

"Tell me you didn't just race your car."

"Okay, I didn't just race my car. Reid did." Caleb sighed looking down at the wide eyed girl and punching Pogue as he high fived her.

"Let's just go to calculus Izzy."

"Wait, Isabelle you're in calculus? I didn't know you were so smart." Sara questioned while looking at Kate for a confirmation.

"Hell yeah. She's the only reason me and the boys do so well in school, well maybe not Caleb he's pretty smart all on his own but Izzy's a genius." Pogue cheered as he clapped her on the shoulder before heading of in search of Reid and Tyler.

Isabelle shook her head and grabbed Caleb's hand before pulling him off to class.

Time Skip (Study Hall)

Caleb and Pogue sat at their table watching for Isabelle and wondering why she was so late. There answer came when a very disgruntled Isabelle ran into the library apologizing to the teacher and making her way over.

"What's got you in such a state Izzy?" Pogue questioned.

"Nothing just got lost momentarily." Isabelle didn't make eye contact and continued to chew on her pen.

"Well we know that's a lie, considering your eidetic memory had this place mapped out since you first saw it in seventh grade. Also considering you were fine in cal I'm going to guess something happened in bio?" Caleb reasoned not taking his eyes off the small girl.

Isabelle sighed making eyes with the boys before finally relenting. "The teacher randomly paired us up and I got stuck with Abbot, already he's bothering me. I really can't stand him."

Both boys clenched at this statement, none of them liking Aaron Abbot coming within ten feet of Isabelle.

"Any way you can change it?"

"No, the teacher said an undesirable lab partner will better prepare us for further education."

"If he touches you, I'll kick his ass." Pogue swore locking eyes with the small girl.

"Let's talk about something else. What are you guys up to tonight?"

"I'm hanging with Kate; she said I've been ignoring her too much." Isabelle rolled her eyes while Pogue shrugged turning her paper to read her answers to the history questions.

"Yah, I'm taking Sara out to dinner tonight too."

"Well then, guess I'll be making my own plans. Jeez you guys get girlfriends and you forget about us little people." Isabelle teased while attempting to take her paper back from Pogue.

"Wednesday night, Tyler's parents want to do dinner with all of us. We should just all crash there, have a good time." Caleb suggested smiling as Isabelle's eyes lit up.

"Yeah guys night!" Pogue cheered and quieted at the teacher's glare.

"You know, I think after nearly 18 years of friendship we could come up with a more inclusive name then guys night."

"You're one of the guys Izzy; just don't tell Reid that, it might freak him out." Isabelle hit Pogue's shoulder before gathering her things and making her way out to change for swim practice.

Isabelle walked past the other swim girls waving at the few who bothered to acknowledge her and changed quickly making it to the pool deck before the rest of the boys.

She spotted Kate and Sara sitting in the bleachers, but figured she wouldn't be too welcome to wait with them. She was about to turn around when two sets of strong arms grabbed her and threw her in.

"Reid! Tyler! Ahhh" Isabelle yelled as she spit out the pool water. She pulled herself out of the pool still glaring at the two boys.

"You looked bored Belle." Reid laughed while Isabelle flicked her sopping wet hair at him, both of them turning to face the chuckling Pogue. Caleb managed to hide his smirk but Pogue wasn't quick enough. Isabelle rolled her towel snapping it at Pogue before turning to run.

"That freakin hurt! Get back here kid you wanna play, let's play." The coach finally exited his office blowing his whistle to stop the noise on the deck. It was time to swim. All five swam their laps listening as the coach told them that next Thursday they'd have an in house meet to decide who would swim what in their first real swim meet.

All five of the friends made their way out of the change rooms bickering and horsing around as they met up with Kate, Sara, and Chase.

"Nice going guys, I see I'll have some tough competition at the try-out on Thursday." Chase stated smiling at the boys. "You're great Izzy; I bet you could even beat these guys."

Isabelle smiled at the charming boy only to be cut off by Pogue, "Not since she was seven, those short little arms can't do too much damage." They taunted each other, mock fighting before Kate cleared her throat.

"Can we go already Pogue or are you going to continue playing with Isabelle?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes moving so her back was to Reid's front and glared at the taller girl. "Relax Kate, were just joking around you'll still have plenty of time for your date, but my apologies if those two minutes were agonizing for you." Reid squeezed her sides telling her to shut it while Pogue intervened, pulling Kate away before anymore words could be traded.

"Yah Sara and I are going to head out too; I'll see you in class tomorrow." The four remaining looked at each other before Isabelle spoke up.

"We were planning on heading over to Nicki's, grab a bite and play some pool if you want to come with us, Chase?" Neither Reid nor Tyler looked too thrilled with their new addition, but bot kept their mouths shut as they drove to the bar.

It wasn't long before the two sons of Ipswich were in a game of pool and Chase cranked on the jukebox. "Come dance with me Izzy, we'll get bored just watching them." Izzy took his hands leaving enough distance between the two so he didn't get any ideas. This distance didn't seem to stop Reid from glaring over at the two all night. It was around 11 when Izzy made her way over to the other two boys.

"Are you guys ready to leave? I'm exhausted."

"Yah were just messing around now, let's head out." Tyler stated racking both their sticks and reclaiming his keys from Reid.


	4. Chapter 4

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

Time Skip (Wednesday)

"What time is dinner tonight baby boy?" Tyler shrugged at Pogue clearly having never thought to ask his parents.

"No idea, I figure we'll change, grab clothes for tomorrow and head over. I know Reid's parents are coming over too." The other four nodded agreeing before meeting up with the other two girls.

"Pogue do you want to go to a movie tonight? Sara and I saw that there's a new romantic comedy out?"

"Sorry baby it's guys' night tonight." Kate pouted while Sara tried to make nice and smiled at Izzy.

"Do you want to come with us Izzy?" The boys laughed while Izzy took a cheap shot at Caleb.

"See I told you guys we should have changed the name once we turned 12. Sorry Sara, I'm actually with them tonight as well it's a guys plus Isabelle night tonight. We've got family dinner then we'll probably crash there."

"Pogue you still haven't introduced me properly to your parents yet!" Kate wined while Isabelle rolled her eyes and answered for him.

"His parents are still travelling around Africa for the next month they're not here anyways." Kate glared at Pogue for the fact that once again Isabelle knew more about her boyfriend than herself. Pogue sighed wrapping his arm around his girlfriend and setting off.

Time skip

At dinner that night the five teens sat around the table being questioned about the new school year. Even Evelyn made it out for dinner.

"Isabelle what about you? Are you enjoying everything?" Izzy nodded her head telling Mrs. Simms all about her Calculus class.

"Oh Reid you're so lucky to have snatched this one, she's a keeper." Isabelle blushed while Mrs. Garwin winked from across the table.

"Mom seriously." Reid bit out knowing Isabelle hadn't been too happy with him lately as he'd been hooking up with Tracey Gilbor. He steered the conversation towards Caleb's birthday and both of their new girlfriends. The three ladies chattered on while the five teens made their way down to the home theatre.

"Sure you didn't want to mention to your mom about Tracey Gilbor, I'm sure she'd love her I mean she's not bad for a slut."

"Oh and what about that Chase kid? Last night you two didn't take your hands off of each other. You've been flirting like crazy." Isabelle glared at Reid not needing to say how she'd never been with anyone but him.

Reid sighed and went to wrap his arm around the girl only to have her plant herself between Tyler and Pogue.

"Chill, its guy's night, let's just have a good time." Thankfully the tensions eased and all five were back to cracking jokes and messing around.

Time Skip (Friday)

"Hey Izzy, are you coming to Nicki's tonight?" Caleb asked in math that day.

"Oh yeah hopefully it'll be as fun as last night where I'll get to watch Reid hook up with random Public girls. No thanks, I'm just going to stay in and finish up my work." Caleb nodded not moving to make any excuses knowing how Reid had been acting worse than usual with dangling girls in Izzy's face.

They made the motions and finished up their day Izzy heading back to her dorm to start on her work. It was close to 9 when Kira and Aaron came through the door. "Why are you here?"

"I live here Kira or did you forget already."

"Well damn Iz if you wanna join in I'll have no complaints." Izzy scowled at the boy while finishing packing her books and computer into her bag and leaving the room. Slamming her door shut Izzy heard someone call out to her.

"Hey Izzy, what are you up to?" Chase asked as he caught up.

"I just got kicked out of my dorm and I'm not finished my work I was just going to head over to Reid's and Tyler's and finish there."

"I was going to head over to Nicki's, why don't you join for a bit, you've been studying forever." Izzy nodded pulling her car keys from her bag and leading them outside. The two pulled into Nicki's at close to 9:30 and entered the packed building.

"Dance a couple songs with me?" Chase asked and Izzy found herself nodding along. They danced for close to fifteen minutes before Izzy felt her arm being tugged.

"What the hell man? Stay away from my girl." Reid shouted while Tyler pulled Izzy towards their empty alcove near the pool tables.

"Oh so you're too busy to hang out with us, but not when Chase Collins asks you?" Reid spat getting closer.

"You're such a dick Reid!" Izzy punched him in the chest and he grabbed her hands before she could pull back.

"I swear to god Izzy, hit me again and you won't like the consequences." Reid glared down at the small girl aware that his brothers hovered around them blocking them from the other occupants. Izzy ignored his warning and slapped him, too late to realize Reid wasn't joking in the slightest. He slammed her against the bar wall leaning his face close as he pinned her there with his arms.

He kissed her forcefully biting her lips before biting the skin just under the jaw. He continued until she cried out and Caleb and Pogue broke them up pushing them out the back door.

"What the hell Reid!" Caleb yelled.

"Let's be fair here, I wasn't the one who put my hands on her first. She hit me; I simply showed her I wasn't willing to take it."

"Fuck you Reid! You such a god damn pig. I dance with someone and you lose your mind? How many girls have you slept with? All of them?"

"Jealous baby? I can't help that I get a little bored sometimes…" Izzy pushed him backs spitting in his direction as Pogue and Tyler held him back.

"Keep those damn hands to yourself Isabelle. You can hit like one of us, but you sure as hell can't take it like us."

"Oh, like you're so gentle Reid? Give me a break you're always harsh." Reid pushed passed Tyler and Pogue slamming Isabelle into the building ignoring her groan and the three others hovering nearby ready to break it up.

"Trust me baby, if I wanted to hurt you, you'd know it." He punctuated his point with squeezes to her arms before Tyler and Pogue pulled him back as Caleb finally stepped in.

"Take a walk Reid." The three boys disappeared as Caleb and Izzy stood in silence, the latter rubbing her arms and back.

"You brought this all on yourself kid. Was flirting with Chase really worth it? I mean –

"Just get out of my way Caleb I'm not listening to your shit right now."

"What are you going to do Izzy? I assume if you're here that your room is occupied. You can't go back to Pogue's they're renovating, you clearly don't want to be in my presence, and obviously you can't sleep in Reid and Tyler's dorm. I know Reid's been bad lately but be normal about and it and get mad or something. Going and flirting with Chase was a bad idea, you know Reid's temper and-"

"Get out of my way Caleb."

"Where else are you going to go?"

"I do have a house of my own thank you; I don't need nor want your help. I'm done." Izzy pushed Caleb aside and booked it back to her car not stopping for anyone.

Entering the imposing mansion that only housed the caretaker and the maid Izzy climbed the steps to her room breaking into tears as she looked at the bruise on her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

The next morning Isabelle met up with Reid early in the morning facing off in his dorm room.

"Belle you said we've got to talk so can we get this over with?"

"This is what I'm talking about Reid! What has you so busy that you can't fix things with me? What do you have a date today?"

"Maybe I do, ever thought of that?" Reid taunted finally pushing Isabelle passed her breaking point.

"Then leave Reid, and leave me alone! Go date other girls and leave me to my own life. I'm not your girl anymore I'm Isabelle Taylor and I'll date a guy who is willing to commit to only me, because honestly Reid, I'm tired of being your second pick all the time."

"Fine, what do I care. By the way have fun flirting with other guys with my mark still on your neck." Reid stormed out of her room slamming the door on the way out."

Time Skip

Izzy walked through the halls on Monday with her head down, the bite Reid had given her was as dark as ever and unfortunately still noticeable in her uniform, she noticed people whispering about it and making more assumptions. She had avoided the guys all weekend by staying at her own house, and she wasn't looking forward to class.

"Hey Iz wait up." Chase called from down the hallway. Isabelle stopped and waited for him, unable to remove the smile that his charming personality brought on.

"How was your weekend Iz?"

"Eventful is a good way to put it I guess." The two made their way to the very top row taking the farthest seats as the class began to fill.

"Oh were you with Reid or something?"

"Actually Reid and I are taking a break, were not together right now." Chase smiled and leaned closer thinking that maybe he could get rid of the sons and gain the prize.

"Well, I was going to go to the movies Wednesday night, you want to come?" Isabelle blushed and nodded flipping open her book as she avoided the looks that the three oblivious sons sent her.

She made her way out of class not bothering to wait for Reid and Tyler. She met up with Chase at lunch the two sitting outside on the rare sunny day. When math came Isabelle sat at the front of the class ignoring Caleb's stare burning a hole through her head.

By the end of math the three sons cornered Reid in their computer lab.

"All right Reid enough, what the hell is going on with Izzy?"

"Well as of Saturday morning Izzy is no longer my business, she wanted to take a break and I wanted to have some fun without feeling guilty."

"So you're just going to let other guys date Izzy?" Tyler asked extremely confused.

"Don't kid yourself, we've spent three years at this school making it very clear that no one is to look twice at her, not a single guy will have the balls to talk to her before we patch things up; I'm just giving Izzy some space for now."

"Reid, this is a bad idea," Caleb warned.

"Well at least it gets that Chase kid away from Kate." Reid ignored Pogue as he went back to work.

Isabelle sat at her regular study hall table and prepared for Caleb and Pogue.

"So you're taking a break?" Caleb began,

"Yes, and I think it's about time, it's only fair I get out and play the field."

"What field? Reid pointed out we've spent three years making it very clear you're unavailable not a single guy at this school will go anywhere near you."

"You know Pogue; it's surprising how false that is. I mean when Hailey and Michelle on the swim team heard that I was single we decided we were going to go out tonight to cheer me up, and I've already got a date lined up for Wednesday, so worry not I'll be fine."

Isabelle packed up her things and flashed the teacher her complete homework before making her way out. She headed back to her dorm and opened the door for the two girls, this was it she was going to be a normal teen and have normal fun. The three girls pulled on their outfits and Isabelle fixed her hair in the mirror. She was wearing a skin tight strapless crop top with low rise tight jeans and for once Izzy was confident she looked good.

"Where are we headed tonight?" Izzy asked as she finished adding a thick coat of eye liner.

"To Nicki's, where else is there to hang out in this town." Izzy nodded caking cover up over Reid's hickey partially masking the bruise.

"Don't worry about, it's just a hickey no guy is going to mind when you look like that." Michelle giggled pulling both girls out of the dorm.

Izzy ignored the stares from the four sons she felt burning through her back as a random Public boy asked her to dance for the second time. It seemed as if after the first boy made a move with no consequences all of them were losing their fear.

"Why don't we head out of here?" the boy whispered in her ear. Isabelle shook her head and the boy shrugged his shoulder content to find someone else. Even if Reid and she were broken up, she still loved him with her entire heart. She wasn't going to get with someone else just to hurt him, it wasn't her style. She'd just make him jealous.

Calling it a night Izzy didn't even acknowledge the sons as she made her way out with Hailey and Michelle, she could see their disapproving stares from across the bar.

Time Skip

That night Reid sat in his dorm with Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler.

"You've got to fix this Reid; Izzy is going out on a date with Chase Wednesday night." Caleb spoke up. "She also won't talk to the rest of us since she's mad that we didn't like the idea of her seeing other people."

"Or hanging out with those two new slutty friends of hers." Pogue grumbled. The entire school knew that Hailey and Michelle got around more than even Reid.

"Look guys I get it, but Izzy doesn't want to be together anymore."

"That's bullshit Reid and you know it."

"How so baby boy?"

"In the three nights since you've been on a break you haven't even looked at another girl. That's all Izzy wanted. Just tell her you're willing to commit, it's not that hard."

Reid groaned while the other three carried on, he knew it wouldn't be that easy with Isabelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

Isabelle smiled up at Chase as they left the theatre. He'd been so charming all night long. She wished she could have feelings for a guy like that, but everything he did she compared to Reid. Chase didn't debate which movie to see, even if he wasn't interested. He sat in the middle and barely even held her hand. He didn't make sound in the theatre and he was too polite. She missed Reid, she missed them.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Chase."

"Let's do it again, next week." Isabelle nodded and smiled kissing his cheek as she walked back to her dorm.

Time Skip

In class the next day Isabelle sat in her new seat in the last row waiting for Chase when she was boxed in.

"We need to talk after this, were ditching the rest of the day, something's going on I can feel it." Caleb stated watching as Izzy tried to ignore them and keep pulling her shirt higher to cover the fading hickey on her neck. Reid leaned over him and whispered:

"No need to hide it baby, it's not like what we do has ever been a secret." Caleb elbowed the blonde glaring until Reid settled down.

They made their way down the stairs Pogue and Tyler keeping an agitated Isabelle between them, away from Reid and leaving.

"Pogue, where are you going?" Kate questioned her boyfriend with Sara trailing behind.

"We've got some stuff we need to work through I'll meet you after swim practice." The five left the school making their way up to Reid and Tyler's dorm.

Izzy sat against the closet door ignoring the pointed looks directed to the bed. The boys spread out, Reid pacing like a caged tiger, Tyler pulling at his blankets, Caleb sitting in one of the desk chairs and Pogue sprawled out on Reid's bed.

Caleb spoke first, "clearly we have a bunch of issues we need to work out, but first we need to figure out who has been using. I know it's not one of us, but then that means someone else has powers. Izzy you've memorized that book can you think of anything."

Izzy thought for a moment thinking about the book of Damnation, she shook her head indicating she didn't have a clue either. "We need to stop whoever this is, before someone else gets hurt."

They sat around for hours going over the different signs they'd seen and felt. "Guys it's nearly 4 we've gotta get ready for the meet." Tyler pointed out as all of them got up. Caleb snagged Izzy's collar pulling her back while addressing them all.

"We're not done here, let's finish this after practice." The boys nodded while Izzy sighed before they all rushed down to the pool.

Izzy changed quickly making it out just behind the guys. "Alright, ladies freestyle you're up first."

Izzy stepped onto the platform fighting a smile as the boys cheered for her. Diving off Izzy pushed her body and ended up beating the closest person by a full second.

Grabbing the hands leaning over Izzy nodded at Reid and Tyler and moved off preparing to watch their races.

Tyler, Reid, and Pogue won their respective races with ease and the three waited for Caleb to wrap things up. Chase walked by Izzy and flashed a smile. "Cheer for me beautiful."

Reid tensed but stayed put as Izzy didn't respond. They watched the race all of them running for Caleb as he smacked his head, only Izzy staying put as she thought about what she'd just witnessed. She could've sworn Chase's eyes were entirely black.


	7. Chapter 7

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

"Caleb, can I talk to you for a second?" Izzy asked quietly as Caleb detached himself from Sara after practice. Caleb looked down at Izzy and noticed her nervous posture and her wringing hands.

"Of course, I'll see you later Sara." He kissed the girl goodbye and pulled Izzy with him to an empty alcove. "What's wrong Izzy? You're freaking me out with how nervous you are."

"I might be crazy Caleb, but I swear just before you hit your head Chases eyes were black, like entirely black." Izzy stared at Caleb hoping he wouldn't think she was going insane.

"We've got to call Pogue, I thought I saw it too, but after I hit my head I wasn't sure. We need to do some digging on Chase Collins." Caleb pulled out his phone dialing Pogue as him and Izzy made their way towards the administration office.

"What's going on that I needed to rush out on Kate?"

"It's Chase, we're sure it's him who's been using." Pogue looked at both of them before nodding his head.

"If you're sure, then let's figure out how it's possible." The three of them broke into the administration office and rifled for Chase's file. It was Izzy who remembered that Agnus Goodwin Pope was the Goody Pope who testified against John Putnam.

"If this is true, then that means Chase must have killed his adopted parents the night he ascended. Call Tyler and Reid we need to meet, now."

Pogue pulled out his phone calling the other two as he hoped on his bike. All five of them met up and made their way to the ancient meeting place.

"This can't be happening, the fifth line died out how is this possible?" Reid questioned as the three filled Tyler and him in.

"If Goody Pope carried on the Putnam line, then the fifth line has been around all this time, just hiding." Caleb filled in looking over at Izzy who nodded along.

"It makes sense, Chase is older and already ascended, and he'd be able to feel all of our powers. Also, John Putnam died before Eliza Taylor was born, the first female of the covenant."

"So that means Chase has no idea about Izzy?" Tyler asked.

"Considering she hasn't used in his presence, I'd guess not, he wouldn't be looking for a girl." Caleb explained.

They all fell silent until the ringing of Caleb's phone broke it. "Caleb! Kate's sick, like really sick. They say it's like she's been bitten by hundreds of spiders or something. I'm freaking out Caleb, something strange is going on!" Sara's voice was on the other line.

"I need you to calm down Sara, go back to your dorm and wait for me there okay?"

Caleb sighed tapping his phone against his leg as he looked at the four faces staring at him. "It's Kate, Chase went after her. He put a creation spell on her, spiders."

"What!" Pogue jumped up making his way to the stairs.

"Pogue, you need to calm down we need to figure out what he wants!" Izzy cried as she went after Pogue.

"This is Kate we're talking about Izzy." He revved his bike and sped out as Izzy raced back down the stairs to get the boys to follow after him.

The other four made it too late and quickly called an ambulance for Pogue. Caleb made his way to the school stating that he'd meet the others at the hospital but he needed to check on Sara.

"C'mon Izzy hop in the Hummer we'll follow the ambulance back." Izzy pulled the door open and the three made a silent journey back to the hospital. An older nurse made her way over asking for family.

"I'm his sister."

"Well I'll need you to fill out these forms for him; I can set you up in the waiting room and let the doctor tell you when he can have visitors." Izzy smiled at the nurse claiming her spot between the two boys before she broke down.

Reid wrapped his arms around her holding her close to his chest, "shh Belle, he's going to be fine, and everything is going to be fine."

Izzy gripped Reid tightly as she calmed her tears looking up at him with water eyes. "How can it? Caleb ascends on Saturday and the rest of us don't follow for months, he's too strong for us we can't beat him." Tyler squeezed her should and stood up to answer Caleb's call.

"Caleb is on his way with Sara, she knows now because Chase went after her impersonating Caleb. The nurse told me we can see Pogue, and Caleb wants us watching over him anyways."

The other two nodded following Tyler down the hall to where a semi- conscious Pogue lay. "Go in Izzy, we'll watch the door from out here; we don't want to overwhelm him."

Izzy made her way to Pogue kissing his cheek as he smiled slightly. "Pogue, I-"

Caleb made his way in the door at that moment and wrapped his arm around Izzy as he spoke softly to Pogue, "Did Chase do this?"

"He's powerful man, like more powerful than I've ever seen before."

"It's his father; he willed Chase his power to get revenge. Don't worry about this now, just worry about getting better, we'll keep you safe." The two made their way back over to Reid and Tyler who straightened at their entrance.

"How is he?" Tyler asked looking worriedly at Pogue through the window.

"He's hurting pretty bad, Chase is stronger than any of us could have imagined. I want you guys to watch his room for now, make sure Chase doesn't get near him I'll be back once I check on Sara and Kate." The three nodded making themselves comfortable as they set out to protect their brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

"If only I was older! I could will him my protection and he would go away!" Reid pulled the frantic girl closer to himself.

"I don't think it would matter Izzy, if he knew he could have power and not age he would still force all of us to will him his power and then keep you for himself, he wants revenge."

"He's right Izzy, Chase is crazy and he hates all of us. The only reason you're safe now is that he doesn't know you have powers." Reid nodded as Izzy stood up.

"I'll be back; I'm just going to check on Caleb."

"I'll come with you; I don't want you going anywhere alone." Reid stated receiving a nod from Tyler as they walked out.

"You just said I was safe Reid, why the change?"

"You may be safe from him wanting your powers, but he still might try to use you to get to the rest of us." Reid stated wrapping his arm around the small girl.

"We still need to talk Reid, this thing between us can't keep going the way it has been." She looked up to see Reid stiffen and nod, he was well aware that their current predicament was like poison to them.

"Maybe he went outside; sometimes phones don't work in here." They exited the hospital looking around before they heard:

"Hello there beautiful." Reid pulled her behind him resting her back against the wall. "I'm hurt Izzy, I thought we were becoming friends."

"Stop this Chase; you don't need to make an enemy out of us." Izzy glared at the tall smirking boy. He flicked his wrist flinging Reid hard into the opposite wall and pinning him in place.

"Oh innocent Isabelle, once each of these boys wills me their powers maybe I'll keep you around, after all I do need to keep the Putnam line going." Izzy had finally had enough she felt her eyes begin to flame before Reid snapped her out of it.

"No Isabelle." Concentration broken Izzy turned to look at Reid. She understood his fear, by exposing herself Chase would only come after her, and at that point Izzy had an idea just as she saw Caleb and Sara pull in.

"Well it seems like this party is about to be interrupted, I'll be seeing you later I suppose." Chase disappeared as did his hold on Reid.

"Reid? Izzy?" Caleb ran over helping Reid of the ground as he moved towards Izzy. "What happened? I thought you two were inside with Tyler watching over Pogue."

"We went looking for you when Chase caught up to us, which gave me an idea-" Izzy paused staring at Sara not wanting to say anything in front of her.

"You can say anything in front of Sara I told her everything once I realized Chase was targeting her." The four made their way back to Pogue's room while Caleb looked anywhere but at Izzy.

"For future reference Caleb, a thing like letting people in on the Covenant is something I think we should discuss with all of us first." Izzy snarked while Caleb glared down at her.

"In this situation we can make an exception, he was targeting her for god sake Izzy. Can you not for once just think about someone other than yourself" Caleb hissed while the two lined up toe to toe.

"Think of someone other than myself? Are you kidding me Caleb! All my life everything I've done has been about being careful and never being too far from you guys so that you don't kill yourself with using. So forgive me Caleb if I don't intend to share secrets with people I don't trust when we're all aware it's all of our lives that are on the line in the end!" And there it was the piece of information Isabelle had dug up in the Book of Damnation when they were 14. Sure she could save them all, but by doing so she threaded her power to each of theirs, to the Covenant and as she'd willed partial protection to each boy once she'd gotten her powers at 13, if Caleb were to will Chase his powers they could very well die too. It was a topic they liked to keep under wraps.

"And whose fault is that? Our parents told us not to do it, but it was you who convinced us it would protect us more!" Caleb roared back.

Izzy leveled him with a bone chilling stare and she replied in a low voice, "my apologies Caleb, I should have let the addiction be stronger for each of you, I should have let each bit of power you used feed off your body alone."

Each boy dropped his head none of them willing to look her in the eye. Sara looked around curiously not understanding as Caleb had left that part out. "I don't understand." No one moved to speak before Isabelle sighed and stepped closer to the taller blonde girl.

"What it means is that the Covenant is more real than most imagine, every 100 years it is re-bonded, losing its strength entirely when the new bonder hits 13. When I ascend and will the healing of my power to anyone involved in the Covenant our vows of Silence and protection strengthen. It happens to cause a few side-affects, on the positive no one will age from using their power, it will draw from the Covenant, our bond, our homes, ancestors, basically from everything but our lives. What it also means is that we're interconnected. If one of them were to die from natural means their power would join the Covenant, along with our ancestors' and give us strength. If Caleb were to will Chase his powers since we are all interconnected, it would break the Covenant making it so that each one of us will forever drain our own powers instead of feed off the Covenant."

Sara looked on with wide eyes finally realizing that it wasn't just close families and a shared secret that kept the five close, there was literal magic interweaved in their relationship that only set to progress as they aged. "Caleb."

"I would have explained it to you Sara, but I didn't want to freak you out. It's why I could never for one second consider willing my powers to Chase, there is a possibility that I would die and no harm would come to any of them as the Covenant isn't complete, but it could kill us all."

Sara nodded staring at Isabelle as she leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. She was literally the glue of the Covenant, finally their need to be around her constantly made sense. "So is that why you guys always felt the need to be around her at all times?" Izzy glared at the remark and Reid scoffed from his place across the room.

"As Caleb and Belle stated, the Covenant isn't complete, yah were all a little bit connected but it can never control a person. We like each other and choose to be around one another." Reid bit out not liking her insinuation of them not actually caring for Isabelle.

Sara blushed and looked down realizing that she had spoken too soon. Caleb realizing four glares sat on Sara spoke up, "I'll answer all of your questions later Sara, for now we need to come up with a plan."

"We've got to fight him, look what he did to Kate and me." Pogue spoke weakly from his bed.

"He's going to want to fight me on my birthday, I want you all some place public so he can't start anything."

"The Fall Fest is Saturday." Sara piped up.

"Good, Tyler and Reid you'll take the girls there while I try and find Chase."

"We want to fight with you man, he can't beat all of us." Reid put in standing straighter.

"I don't want you getting hurt, plus he'll expect that."

"So then we need to the object of surprise, it'll just be me and you, Caleb." At Izzy's words even Pogue stated protesting.

"Not a chance Izzy, you're the youngest meaning your powers are still the weakest. I'm not willing to risk your life; we all care about you too much." Each boy nodded firmly agreeing with Caleb.

"You won't win without me Caleb. Me showing up would at least give enough of a distraction for you to get some shots in. It's not up for discussion; if you go to fight him then I do too. Reid and Tyler will take Sara to the dance to keep up with appearances, we'll drive separately so that when he comes for you he still won't know I'm there." Not one of the four boys looked pleased with her plan, but none of them could deny that it may be exactly what saves Caleb.


	9. Chapter 9

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

They went through the motions on Friday, extremely aware that Chase had disappeared for the moment. That Saturday night they met up at Caleb's house before the dance. To keep up appearances even Caleb and Izzy had dressed up and Izzy was a sight. Her long curly black hair was in a gold clip draping her shoulder and her white Greek style dress made her look like a Greek Goddess. Reid couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You look amazing Isabelle." Mrs. Danvers hugged the small girl, staring down at the Goddess incarnate preparing for battle, it was fitting really.

"Reid, Tyler, head to the dance soon and keep an eye on Sara, if all goes well we'll meet up with you there later." Tyler hugged Caleb and Izzy making his way out to the car after Sara. Reid and Caleb shared a long look hugging before he turned to Isabelle.

"You look beautiful tonight; I wish I could be taking you to the dance like a regular night. I love you Isabelle, forever. Come back to me." He pulled off his fingerless gloves shrinking them to fit her hands. "I'm with you." He pulled her into a hug kissing her softly before making his way after Tyler.

Caleb turned to Isabelle knowing they were headed for Putnam Barn. She disappeared and Caleb hoped into his car.

Time Skip

Caleb had never felt anyone use so much power, it was less than 10 seconds until he ascended and he knew Izzy was waiting to step out to give him a chance to ascend in piece. Just as he thought Chase may kill him he heard her voice.

"Chase." Izzy stood looking like a warring goddess as the wind swept through her hair. Chase paused and Caleb felt the lighting strike him, his birthday had come.

"Beautiful Isabelle, looking better than ever, why are you here? You can't even use; there's nothing you can do." Chase turned around as a power ball hit him knocking him back yards. Regaining his feet Chase realized that the power had come from Isabelle, she had power.

"What a turn of events, Isabelle Taylor, a user." He fired a blast at her only to receive one from the side as Caleb regained his strength.

"Get Sara!" Caleb yelled to Isabelle as the boys locked in a fight. Isabelle raced inside the burning barn using to pull the larger girl out. Turning back Isabelle threw all she had at Chase shocked when another bolt of lightning struck Caleb. He caught Chase's power ball, enforcing it as he fired it back at Chase. It was in that moment that Isabelle watched as Chase engulfed the power, literally evaporating before her eyes. He was gone, Caleb had done it. Isabelle looked at Caleb standing there staring at her. Isabelle ran towards him leaping into his arms as he held her close. That was it, they were safe.

It didn't take long for the fire trucks and ambulance to make their way to the scene. The ambulance took Sara back to the hospital as Caleb and Isabelle followed behind, their hands linked and shoulders lighter.

Pulling into the parking lot both of their doors opened Tyler and Reid pulling them out with strong hugs and whispered words.

Reid stared down at Isabelle in his arms and couldn't contain his emotions, falling to his knees in front of her he leaned his head in her arms as for the first time in years he let his tears fall.

"I thought I was going to lose you Belle, I couldn't imagine my life without you, I love you and I know we need to work through a lot, but I'm serious when I say I'm here with you baby, I love you forever."

Isabelle cried as she pulled Reid back to his feet hugging him, "I love you Reid, but this doesn't make us okay we still need to work through a lot before things can be okay between us again." Reid nodded and moved away allowing Tyler to spin Isabelle as he pulled Caleb into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Caleb, I don't know what any of us would have done without you." The four walked side by side as they made their way up to Pogue's room telling him the good news as they celebrated their victory.


	10. Chapter 10

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

Izzy blinked and rubbed her eyes as she groaned at her stiff muscles. She had fallen asleep in a chair leaning on Pogue's bed. All five of them were asleep in the room. Sara had gone to stay with Kate while the four of them passed out in the room entirely exhausted. Slowly one by one they all woke up, it was time to get ready. Pogue would be released any time now.

Reid was the last to wake up stretching his long arms as he looked around. "You know what we need, a good party."

Tyler smiled while Pogue cheered. "Why do we need a party Reid?" Caleb asked standing as he made himself presentable.

"Celebrate life man, and we never did celebrate your birthday."

"We can have it at my place, we'd have to get the pool into shape but it could be fun, I'll give Mr. and Mrs. Hayward a vacation let them take as long as they want. Also Monday is Labour Day, so no school and we have Tuesday off as a PD day."

"Now you're talking, baby. We could get someone to DJ, it'd be sick." All five of them began to plan slightly excited for the next night.

"If we're going to do this we've got to spread the world today. I'll get Kate and Sara on that and decorations. Caleb and Pogue, when you get out of here go get food and meet back at my place. I'll let the Haywards know and Reid, Tyler, and I will find a DJ and meet you back there so we can all straighten up the house." Izzy planned grabbing Reid and Tyler as she texted Kate and Sara.

"Yes sir, Captain Taylor." Reid joked and Izzy bumped him.

"Pogue will be out of here within the hour, we'll go change than get food, so we'll meet you at your place by noon." Caleb stated checking his watch.

"Noon it is, let's go baby boy." Reid pulled Tyler all of them hopping in the Hummer to make their way back to Spencer to change.

Time Skip

"So we're all set?" Caleb asked mentally checking things off as he wrapped his arm around Sara.

"Yup, and you guys can all crash here, Mrs. Hayward changes the bedding all the time, so just keep out of their room on the main floor and you're good."

"I think we've been here enough Izzy, that we know where to go by now." Pogue pointed out as the other's laughed.

"Thanks for letting us all crash here Izzy." Sara smiled while Kate nodded.

Izzy shrugged willing to play nice so things ran smoothly. "We're heading to bed, night everyone." Sara and Kate stood up quickly followed by Caleb and Pogue who led them to their usual rooms.

Caleb turned around realizing he didn't know where Sara would be sleeping. "Is Sara taking your old room?" Each of the boys had their own official room as one of the guest rooms in the Taylor home. The home housed 6 bedrooms on the top floor plus separate quarters on the main floor for the Haywards.

"Wait, where will Izzy sleep?"

"She can sleep with me." Reid piped up while Izzy shot him a dirty look.

"Last year, the guys helped me redo the entire upstairs; I renovated the old master bedroom and moved in there. It needed to be done; I could barely stay in the house before that."

The four boys gave her sad smiles remembering how hard it had been for the girl as the four of them and their parents had helped her clear out her parents' things after two years.

"I'm sorry for your loss Izzy." Sara gave a genuine smile as Izzy waved her off wiping watery eyes as Reid and Tyler both wrapped an arm around her.

"Well enough of that, I'm exhausted going to head to bed now." Izzy walked past the six teens kissing each boys cheeks as she left the room.

Time Skip

Izzy had woken up nearly every hour in a cold sweat, memories of the previous night and of her parents keeping her awake. When 7 o'clock came around, she gave up on sleep and got up to get ready for the day.

Heading into the kitchen Izzy checked that the fridge was stocked before beginning to prepare breakfast.

The rest of the occupants of the house came down the stairs around nine to food cooking. There were muffins cooling on a rack, fruit cut, and meat sizzling in the pan. Currently Izzy was stirring eggs for the feast she'd been cooking for hours.

"Moring Izzy, you been up for long?" Caleb asked noticing the amount of food and her tired face.

"Not too long, got hungry and couldn't sleep any longer." The boys locked eyes, knowing she was lying. They left it for now, knowing she wouldn't be comfortable talking in front of the other girls.

"Tyler grab some plates, Reid get the cutler, Pogue glasses, and Caleb get everything we need from the fridge." Sara and Kate began bringing things to the kitchen table forgoing the imposing dining room.

"Have you guys ever actually used that giant table in their?" Sara asked pointing to the fancy dining room.

"My parents did when all of the families came over and for business dinners." Izzy answered as she brought the last dish over.

"The house is beautiful Izzy, I've never seen anything like it, its straight out of a magazine." Sara complemented as even Kate nodded along.

"Thanks, my mom used to love to decorate, my dad used to say she kept Ipswich stores in business." Tyler rubbed her shoulder as he passed behind her. Caleb switched the topic quickly.

"So I think everyone should start heading over around 9, but we should be ready for 8 in case anyone shows up early." Caleb planned as everyone nodded.

"We can chill this morning watch some movies or something. It's supposed to be really hot tonight so I figure everyone will probably be planning to swim." Izzy proposed as Reid grinned and leaned closer to Isabelle.

"You know I love watching you in a bikini baby." Izzy laughed and pushed his head away jumping up quickly.

"I shotgun first movie pick!" She ran towards tv room closely followed by Pogue who was yelling after her.

"Billy Madison it is!" All four boys groaned.

"Every single time we have a movie night we watch that movie, you're obsessed Izzy." Caleb stated sinking down into one of the couches.

"Sucks to be you, I shotguned first choice, so deal with it."

The seven of them sat around all day watching movies and joking around until it was time to get ready for the party.

"I'm going to order some pizza for us, peperoni good?" Everyone nodded as Kate checked her phone.

"Oh my god it's already six thirty, I need to start getting ready." Sara jumped up with her both of them heading for the stairs.

The boys all turned their stares to Izzy, "you're not going to run to get ready?" Pogue asked.

"Get ready for what? I'm going to be swimming, meaning I don't care what I look like." Reid smirked pulling her closer.

"See this is why you're the best, you can go with the flow."

20 minutes late the pizza arrived and Izzy brought some up for Kate and Sara.

"You're not going to do any prep?" Sara asked as she coated her lashes.

"No, I'm going straight to the pool soon, it'd be a waste."

The girls looked at Izzy like she was crazy, but she simply made her way out.

Time Skip

The party was raving, and a lack of neighbours kept it going past 2 in the morning. Izzy, having drunk more than her fair share from the keg someone showed up with was currently wrapped around Reid as they danced.

"I miss you Reid." Izzy whispered in his ear as they continued to move.

"Then let's stop this fighting, I promise Belle it's you and me I'm done with other girls."

Izzy looked up to see Reid staring solemnly back at her and nodded her head wrapping her arms tighter. She watched as slowly people began to trickle out until only the seven of them and a cute girl Tyler was talking to remained.

Each couple made their way inside wordlessly deciding to leave the mess for the next day. Tyler spoke quietly to the girl looking around before noticing Caleb pull Sara into his room.

"Izzy, is it alright if Cassie uses your old room?" Izzy nodded at him as she kissed Reid goodnight.

"We're going slow Reid; I want to do this normally." Reid nodded grudgingly making his way to his own room.

It was hours later that all of the sons were woken out of their sleep by a telepathic cry.

They all ran to Izzy's room noticing her in the middle of a nightmare. Reid moved close trying to wake her.

"It must have been bad if she used without trying." Caleb reasoned as Reid finally got her awake.

Isabelle shot up with tears in her eyes as she gripped Reid closer. Turning her face into his chest, Izzy couldn't hold in her sobs as the other three boys moved closer. Caleb rested a hand on her shoulder bringing her attention on to him.

"Izzy, what happened?"

Izzy shook her head still crying and clearly unwilling to share the events of her nightmare.

"C'mon Izzy, you can talk to us." Pogue stated walking closer.

"I keep replaying your ascension, Caleb. What if Chase was fried from the power, but not gone?"

"That's crazy Izzy, you guys saw him disappear." Tyler reasoned.

"Exactly, disappear not die. The covenant is basically non-existent right now and since Chase's ancestors we're used in the Covenant, he'd have access to the power until it re-binds."

"I think you just need some sleep, this whole Chase thing and everyone bringing up your parents lately is probably just freaking you out. Let Reid crash in here with you, maybe someone nearby will keep the nightmares away." Caleb shushed any further complaints with a kiss to the forehead that the other two repeated before following him out. Reid climbed into the bed pulling Izzy so that her head rested on his chest and her leg draped him.

"Goodnight belle." The two drifted off letting the night's worries fade for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

It was less than a month later that the five children of Ipswich made their way out to the fields near the colony house for Pogue's ascension. His parents came along having just made it back from Africa in time. At 8:14 on that Friday morning, lightning struck Pogue as he ascended.

All six of them ran towards him when it was over.

"You okay man?" Caleb asked reaching out a hand to his friend.

"It feels kind of strange, like I can feel it flowing under my skin."

"That will go away soon son, but for now you all better hurry we are aware you have a midterm in just over an hour." Bryan Parry stated with his arms wrapped around his wife.

"Come straight home after, I'm making a birthday dinner before you all go out and have fun." Samantha stated winking at the teens.

"Congrats Pogue, but we've got to hurry I want to ask one more question before the exam-" The four boys groaned, Reid covering her mouth with his hand. Izzy had been stressing about these exams knowing admission was based on these marks.

"I swear Izzy, if you complain about the exams one more time I'm going to wallop you." Caleb stated with a serious face. All week she'd been worrying as she wrote each test, although everyone knew she'd end up with one of the top marks. Tyler swung her over his shoulder silencing her rebuttal as he chased after Reid who had taken his keys.

Time Skip

After dinner at the Perry residence, where the Simms, Garwins, Evelyn, and Kate joined, they made their way out to Nicki's.

"Dance with me Reid!" Izzy squealed trying to pull him out to the make shift dance floor.

"I swear Izzy, no one holds their liquor worse than you, and it was only like two glasses of wine." Caleb reasoned watching the clearly inebriated girl struggle to move Reid in the slightest.

Reid laughed before winking at the boys, "makes things more interesting, eh boys?" He then followed Izzy onto the dance floor pulling her body tight to his as the crowd surrounded them.

"Well, I can tell their fight will be officially over tonight. Guess I'm crashing elsewhere." Tyler stated watching them disappear. "

"I'm heading home, take my bed." Caleb offered knowing that Izzy seemed to be finally ready to move farther into her and Reid's relationship.

Izzy wrapped her arms around Reid, their hips in sync to the music. "Where you're fully sober, I'm taking you back to my dorm." Reid stated wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm looking forward to it." Izzy whispered as she dipped low. Reid growled tightening his arms and knowing it would be a good night.

Time Skip

Reid ascended at Thanksgiving with Tyler following along over Christmas break. All four of the boys were waiting the two days for Izzy to ascend knowing things would be better. Reid was having trouble controlling his using, constantly being reminded to stop.

"Open the door with your hands Reid! It's not that difficult of a concept." Izzy shouted as they trailed into Tyler's house. "January 1st Reid, you can make it."

The two found the other three sons lounging around Tyler's tv room. "Finally, we've been waiting forever."

"Relax, we're here now turn it on." The five had planned a movie night on the coldest day of winter so far. Sara and Kate had gone home to their families for the break so the five had been catching up on missed bonding.

Izzy fell asleep at some point through the Harry Potter marathon. In her dream Chase was speaking to her.

"The beautiful Isabelle, in the flesh."

"Chase, I thought you were gone?"

"Not gone Isabelle, simply regaining my strength. I was shocked when you used Isabelle; my family hadn't mentioned females born into the covenant. Imagine my surprise when I learnt that you're power could save me, and make me stronger. I'm coming for you Iz, just wait."

Izzy jerked awake chocking and spluttering as tears streamed down her face. The four boys surrounded her worried faces as the consistency of Izzy's nightmares increased.

"Are you okay?" Tyler tested.

"It's Chase, I know you think it's impossible, but I'm telling you he's alive and he's planning something."

Caleb looked doubtful, but it was Reid who spoke up. "Izzy, why would he come back now?"

"He knows everything and he wants in on the covenant."

"Maybe we should just let him, Covenant laws won't allow him to make us will him his powers if he'd bonded." Pogue reasoned while Izzy shook her head.

"I don't think he wants to be a part of the Covenant, he wants it for himself. Theoretically the less people bonded the more ancestral magic that they would have access to." Izzy reasoned while Caleb backed her up.

"What can we do? We don't even know where he is." Tyler pointed out while Izzy and Caleb locked eyes.

"Think reasonable about this, he's weak and without support. He's definitely still in Ipswich because he's feeding off the Covenant." Caleb started.

"And since Putnam barn is no more it's obvious." Isabelle interjected. "He's at the old colony house. None of us have been there since before Caleb's birthday and it is by the graveyard giving it the strongest outlet."

"Then we need to go fight him, and this time we need to do it together. We need to end this once and for all." Caleb stated.

"Oh and you're going to kill him? C'mon Caleb, we're tough but by no means are we killers." Tyler interjected.

"We're a family, what we're good at is protecting." Pogue pointed out while Izzy straightened up.

"I know what we need to do." Izzy stated while they all leaned in.

Time Skip (Izzy's birthday)

"Caleb Ian Danvers, do you agree to uphold the Covenant and the laws we stand for? Do you agree to be as one with your family?"

"I accept."

"I will you the protection of the Covenant."

"Christopher Pogue Parry, do you agree to uphold the Covenant and the laws we stand for? Do you agree to be as one with your family?"

"I accept."

"I will you the protection of the Covenant."

"Reid Hunter Garwin, do you agree to uphold the Covenant and the laws we stand for? Do you agree to be as one with your family?"

"I accept."

"I will you the protection of the Covenant."

"Tyler Nicholas Simms, do you agree to uphold the Covenant and the laws we stand for? Do you agree to be as one with your family?"

"I accept."

"I will you the protection of the Covenant."

Izzy's eyes regained their colour as she smiled at the four boys. "That's it boys, no getting rid of each other anymore." They laughed and joked until Caleb checked his watch signaling to all of them that it was time to go. The five of them piled into the Hummer making their way to the old Colony house.

"He'll be weak, he would have lost his connection to the covenant. You know the plan, and you know the back-up plan."

"Think positively Caleb, maybe this will work we're stronger this time."

Stepping out of the car Izzy made her way alone at first to the center of the field.

"Have you come alone Isabelle? I didn't think that was your thing."

"I've come to offer you your life Chase. We've thought it over and realized you're wrongs can be compensated we are all alive and well now. You grew up away from your true family, you developed powers that scared you with no idea how to control them. I've come to realize the death of your adoptive parents was an accident. "What happened Chase? You ascended too close to them and they died?"

Chase tore his gaze away from Isabelle unwilling to let her see how close to home she struck.

"Your father planted hateful ideas in your head Chase, we are not your enemies but rather your friends. I offer to you the chance to right your wrong, I offer you a spot in the Covenant. We will teach you all that we know and show you the family you have missed out on."

"So it's a join or die thing I see?" Chase asked sarcastically as the boys had recently formed a circle around them it was easy to see the hidden desire for the life Isabelle promised.

"I'm offering you the chance to earn forgiveness and gain the family you should have had."

"Even if I accept, how do I know you all won't turn on me?"

"It's the beauty of the Covenant, it is very much alive. If you agree and I will you a spot in the Covenant, you are bound to uphold the laws. I will ask once more:

Chase Matthew Putnam, do you agree to uphold the Covenant and the laws we stand for? Do you agree to be as one with your family?"

There was a pause where Chase looked each member of the Covenant in the eye before returning to Isabelle seeing the complete acceptance in her eyes. They could give him what he had always been missing. "I accept."

"I will you the protection of the Covenant." The six teens felt the bond welcome back the sixth bloodline as Chase seemed to regain his strength.

"I think Chase has some things he needs to say." Isabelle stated blatantly.

"I know an apology can't fix what I put you through, but I ask that you allow me to show how repentant I am every day."

"I don't like you, nor do I trust you but the Covenant demands we treat you right. Maybe one day we can forgive you, but that day isn't today." Pogue stated as the others nodded.

"That's all that I can ask for."


	12. Chapter 12

Healing

**Summary: Isabelle Taylor came from a long line of witches, part of the original 6 founding families of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She grew up with the boys and always knew she'd be their salvation. Every 100 years a female is born into her family, and when she ascends all of those she wills her protection to will feel no side effects of Using. Set in the movie and afterwards. **

Time Skip (Epilogue)

"Izzy your robe makes you look like a troll." Kira snarled laughing with her friends. Isabelle walked off ignoring the girl before unfortunately running into Aaron.

"If you want me that badly Iz, all you had to do was ask." He pinned her to the wall and just as Izzy was about to blast him off he was whipped around by none other than Chase.

"I thought you have gotten over this by now Abbott, oh well." He threw his fist into Aaron's face as the other boys came up behind him.

"Nice one Chase." Tyler clapped his back as the six moved away.

The new year had started off tense between the six, each wary of Chase and angry at the same time. Eventually though, after he had been first forgiven by Sara and Kate, the boys and Izzy had begun to warm up to him. The fact that he had repeatedly bested Aaron certainly helped.

"I can't wait for next year guys! It's going to be one giant party in our house!" Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Chase had accepted offers from Boston University, which was just down the road from Harvard which Caleb and Izzy were attending. Their parents had agreed that the almost hour long commute every day wasn't fair and had agreed to buy the six a house in between their two schools.

"I'm still getting the biggest room, plus it's the only one that doesn't share a bathroom. I'm a girl I need my own." They jokingly argued over rooms until they were told to prepare for the ceremony.

"Hey Izzy." Chase called her name before she walked away. "Thank you, for everything."

Izzy smiled squeezing his arm comfortingly before heading off with Tyler after a quick kiss from Reid. Things were going to be okay for the Sons and Daughter. The Covenant would remain strong.


End file.
